


Deployments

by ja54591



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Post-Endor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja54591/pseuds/ja54591
Summary: As a new era of conflict grips the galaxy following the Battle of Endor, Ezra and Sabine come to terms with the nature of their relationship.





	

Ezra never thought he'd see the end of the Galactic Empire. On a basic level, he didn't know if he'd see the next sunrise, or sometimes his next meal. Certainty was an unattainable commodity during the war; he wondered how many times the Force or blind luck had interceded between him and the reaper's scythe. That aside, the Empire seemed too massive to ever falter. Even as the Rebellion organized and grew, their attacks seemed like throwing pebbles into an ocean; the ripples would spread and disturb the surface, but the leviathan underneath would never be shaken.

The victory at Endor seemed throw that logic on its head. The Emperor, Dark Lord of the Sith and figurehead of the New Order, was dead. The superweapon constructed over the forest moon now served as a burial ground for an untold amount of Imperial troops, treasure, and resources. The _Executor_ , the crown jewel of the Imperial Navy, lay in repose among the ruins, its fleet now shattered and fleeing. After the battle, Ezra struggled to join in the celebrations that dotted Endor's surface. While the magnitude of the victory wasn't lost on him, shock and uncertainty flooded his mind. He tried to put worry aside for the moment, but still couldn't fully embrace the feasting and singing. Instead, he decided to spend the night exchanging vows in private instead of toasts at the bonfires.

In the weeks following, the galaxy seemed to hold its breath. The uncertainty that plagued Ezra's thoughts seemed to echo through streets and markets, carried in every tongue and dialect. Then, a cold new reality took hold. Endor had severed the spine of the Imperial giant, causing it to rapidly destabilize and collapse. Without command or control, the many limbs flailed in disorder as moffs and admirals attempted to consolidate their holdings or establish their own fiefdoms. Seeing opportunity in disorder, syndicates and cartels spread like wildfire, emerging from the underworlds and spreading to entire planets and hyperspace lanes.

Worse, the end of the Imperial dominance unbridled decades of pent-up anger and resentment. Old scores to be settled fueled conflicts between neighbors and communities, reprisals ranging from humiliation and boycotting to genocide and civil war. The Alliance that seemed so small in its fight against the Empire now seemed hopelessly miniscule as it stretched to try to quell conflicts on a dozen worlds. As Ezra studied the equipment laid out on the bed he now shared, he realized that in their first months together, he and Sabine had spent more time apart.

 _Looks like that's not going to change anytime soon_ he thought, securing the clasp of his belt around his waist. After the overthrow of Gar Saxon, the houses of Mandalore devolved to their ancient habits of in-fighting. Street fights had already begun in some of the outlying cities, threatening to escalate to the entire world and its surrounding system. Sabine's mission had come down from Mon Mothma herself; with Sabine's Death Watch linage and Fenn Rau being the former leader of the Protectors, the two would attempt bring the most powerful houses of Mandalore to the negotiating table. Ezra's brief excitement at the prospect of seeing Sabine's homeworld had been quashed by a separate message from General Rieekan earlier that morning.

He could feel Sabine's gaze resting heavily on his back. She stood in the doorway of their room silently, watching him pack equipment visibly worn by over a decade of use. As he slid his blaster into its holster, the _click_ of the retaining strap fastening broke the silence.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sabine finally began, a touch of frustration in her voice. Ezra slid a row of power cells into their pouches, and cocked a weak smile towards her.

"Probably just another wild bantha chase for Rieekan. You know how much of a naturalist he is…" Sabine's glare cut his attempt at humor short.

"They didn't promote you to a field-grade position to make you an errand boy." Ezra looked back down at the bed, picking up his lightsaber. There was no use trying to argue need-to-know with her; years of experience told him that Sabine would find out what she wanted to know eventually. He fixed the saber to the belt, but didn't meet her gaze.

"The Imperials are massing off of Jakku, and have deployed the balance of their ground forces in the system to the surface. We've got a chance to roll up several of their best remaining ships, and possibly an Imperial research station…"

"How many?" Ezra finally turned to face her. "What are we talking about here? A squadron or two?" Ezra took a breath to steel himself.

"Our source says it's the remainder of the Outer Rim sector group." Ezra watched as Sabine paused with her mouth slightly open, then as her eyes flashed to anger.

" _Sector group?_ That's at least two-dozen destroyers!" Ezra refrained from correcting her with the intel that the group was only at eighty-percent strength; interrupting her would only make things worse. "Ezra, this could be the biggest operation since Endor, and you thought you wouldn't even mention it? You know I should be on this mission, not sitting at some _kriffing_ table with a bunch of mother- _kriffing_ _bureaucrats!_ " Her hands were balled into fists, and the anger in her eyes was now breaking into her voice. Ezra walked closer to her, keeping his arms at his sides with palms open.

"Stopping the fighting on Mandalore will do more than destroying a dozen sector fleets. This war isn't going to be won at the end of a blaster barrel." Sabine opened her mouth to reply, then clenched her jaw shut. She absolutely hated how much he was beginning to remind her of Kanan – mostly because those were the moments when she knew he was right. She crossed her arms, breaking away from his gaze.

"Well, we both know I'm the best close-air support pilot in the fleet," she murmured. Ezra's devious grin began to grow across his face, the tell-tale sign of a smart remark coming.

"I won't deny that. Though, sometimes it's nice to have Commander Nunb be the one to whisper sweet nothings into my comlink." Sabine fought and failed to keep the mental image of the Sullestan talking sensually from her mind. Ezra's grin slowly began to infect her face, as hard as she tried to appear angry. She threw a half-hearted punch at his arm that he easily caught, pulling her closer as he did. His hand traveled towards her side, fingers dancing in anticipation of a tickling embrace. Sabine plastered another grim look across her face. "Do it, and I'll personally explain to General Rieekan why you're needing a second replacement arm." Ezra feigned surrender, slowly going to a knee in front of her.

Placing a light touch on the midriff of her shirt, he closed his eyes and let the Force surround him. He had memorized Sabine's signature years ago, the way her essence seemed to glimmer and burn with the same vibrant colors that adorned her armor. Fierce resolve and passion radiated from her, a warrior's presence that both soothed and excited him, filling him with strength when he needed it most. And now, another presence was kindling, still but a trace in the Force. With so much going wrong in the galaxy, the two fires glowed with hope for a brighter day.

"There's no rush for you, little one," Ezra whispered, his face now beaming. "Your mom and I have some stuff to do to get the world ready for you." Sabine ran her hands through the soft strands of his hair, smiling down at the sight.

"Think it hears you?" she asked. Ezra rose, letting his hands fall on her waist.

"Maybe. I think I read somewhere that it helps the kid recognize their dad's voice." She gave him a pronounced eye roll, which he shrugged off as he brushed a strand of fuchsia hair out of her eyes. Their eyes met once again, and she leaned into him, capturing his lower lip between hers. They held together for a moment until Ezra broke the embrace, taking a slight step back. Sabine's hands remained clenched on the sleeves of his shirt, to which Ezra chuckled.

"You know, between the two of us, she's going to be impossibly stubborn." Sabine gave a little laugh at the prospect. As Ezra moved to the door, another thought crossed her mind.

"Wait… she?" Sabine cocked an inquisitive eyebrow towards Ezra. Keying the door controls, he gave her another cocky smile as he patted his lightsaber.

"Call it an educated guess." Sabine pressed a palm to her forehead, shaking her head with a smile on her face. _These Jedi…_ The door now open to the hanger outside, Ezra slowly walked down the ramp towards the two lieutenants waiting for him. Sabine stopped in the doorway.

"Ezra," she called after him as he reached the bottom of the ramp. He turned to face her smile, tinted with an all-too-familiar sadness. "May the Force be with you," she said softly. Ezra felt a smile grow across his face as he replied.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dur'tome."_

_We are one when together, we are one when parted._

Taking a moment longer to bask in the warmth of her smile, he turned and met the younger officers, now standing at attention. As they walked him to the awaiting shuttle, he barely heard the mission details they briefed him. His mind remained focused on the wedding vows he and Sabine had exchanged deep in the forests of Endor.

_Mhi me'dinui an._

_We will share all._

He pulled himself into the hold of the dropship, taking the first open seat at the front of the transport. Across from him, a soldier with newly-sown private rank took their seat. A lock of hair spilled out from her helmet as she looked down to inspect her weapon, laying flat against her youthful face.

_Mhi ba'juri verde._

_We will raise warriors_.

Ezra secretly hoped that he wouldn't need to fulfill that final vow; that Sabine and his actions would make the galaxy safe for their young child. He still hung on to that hope, though it seemed to fade a little more each day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by Meldy-Art's Mira AU, as well as her images of a older Ezra and Sabine post-Endor. Those images can be found on her Tumblr. Additionally, I took a lot of cues from the book Savage Continent by Kieth Lowe. It's a historical nonfiction that discusses the impact of the end of World War II on Europe, and the chaos that followed. Thank you for your time, comments and questions are always welcome!
> 
> All the best,
> 
> JA


End file.
